Astra Militarum Weapon Specialist
Weapon Specialist wielding a Melta Gun.]] A Weapon Specialist is a trooper of the Astra Militarum who focuses solely on perfecting his combat abilities, and represents the standard Imperial Guard infantryman in most regiments. Not simply limited to the ubiquitous Lasgun, a Weapon Specialist could be a Catachan Jungle Fighter using his Shotgun and knife to stalk his prey, a Vostroyan Firstborn cracking enemy vehicles with a Meltagun, or a Cadian daring enough to carry a Plasma Gun onto the battlefield. Whatever their weapon of choice, these Guardsmen make up the backbone of the "Hammer of the Emperor," and are a force to be reckoned with. In the Imperial Guard, all specialists play an important role, whether it be to lead, to heal, to pilot various vehicles and war machines, or to lay down suppressive fire with massive weapons, all are vital to the success of the Imperial Guard. But despite their important role, all specialists only exist to support and supplement the true power of the Imperial Guard -- the endless ranks of the Lasgun-toting Guardsmen. The men and women who make up these ranks of Guardsmen are not distracted by the burdens of leadership, or the difficulties of dealing with strange technology. Instead, they are able to focus all their attention on being the best soldiers they can be, and fighting their righteous war in the name of the God-Emperor. This singular focus allows these individuals to quickly become masters of the Lasgun, focusing all their attention on the task of bringing death to the enemies of the Imperium. Wargear *'Standard Imperial Guard Regimental Kit' *'Lasgun' - Lasguns are the most numerous weapons found in the Imperium. Based on reliable technology, they are cheap to manufacture and easy to maintain. Las Weapons work by emitting short, sharp pulses of laser energy from high-storage fast-discharge capacitors with a flash of light and a distinctive snap like the cracking of a whip. *'Flamer (Optional)' - Flamer weapons project fire upon their foes and generally use a fuel referred to as Promethium, though it can also be a homemade concoction or other chemical brew depending on the local level of technology. *'Shotgun (Optional)' - Shotguns are low-technology basic ballistic weapons produced in great quantities, and their ability to hit several targets with a single shot make shotguns appealing to those with little actual skill in shooting. Their relatively short range and low shot velocity makes them appealing for shipboard use as well. *'Regimental Favoured Basic Weapon' *'4 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments to fill a given circumference with deadly shards that prove to be a potent anti-personnel weapon. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'4 Krak Grenades (Optional)' - Krak Grenades contain powerful concentrated explosives that have been shaped to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical for use as an anti-personnel weapon. Sources *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 84-85 Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:I